Feliz 62 cumpleaños, profesor
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Feliz 62 cumpleaños, profesor Utonio. Bienvenido al primer día de su muerte. Gracias a usted y a uno de sus constantes experimentos fallidos yo lo perdí todo: mi reputación, mi trabajo, mi paz mental. Usted arruinó mi vida por lo que ahora yo estoy decidido a arruinar la suya. 【Drabble de ENERO para "El año de la abundancia", promovido por la secta Aquelarre】


**A** claración:

Drabble para " **El año de la abundancia** ", promovido por la secta **Aquelarre** (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), abierto para todo fan escritor de la comunidad.

* * *

 **DRABBLE || ENERO**

 **Tema: Adaptación.**

* * *

 ** _Feliz 62 cumpleaños, profesor._**

—Adilay Fanficker.

 **P** alabras: 533.

* * *

Basado en la carta de la novela, "El Psicoanalista" de John Katzenbach.

* * *

El ruido que hacía la vieja máquina de escribir al cumplir con su función era como música de arpa para quien la estaba dominando a la perfección. Luego de 12 intentos fallidos por escribir, al fin el resultado estaba quedando como a él le importaba que quedase.

 _Profesor Utonio._ Así ponía el sobre blanco que descansaba sobre la mesa a un lado de la máquina. Mientras tanto las teclas golpeaban el papel en blanco.

 _Feliz 62 cumpleaños, profesor Utonio. Bienvenido al primer día de su muerte._

 _Entiendo si usted no recuerda lo que su tóxica torpeza ocasionó ya que desde que sus adoradas creaciones perfectas salvan Townsville a diario y por eso nadie se atreve a recalcarle los problemas en los que mete a los ciudadanos con cada uno de sus errores. Ellos lo perdonan todo, me temo que yo carezco de esa cualidad._

 _Gracias a usted y a uno de sus constantes experimentos fallidos yo lo perdí todo: mi reputación, mi trabajo, mi paz mental. Usted arruinó mi vida por lo que ahora yo estoy decidido a arruinar la suya._

 _Para usted, lo ocurrido fue sólo un fallo de la ciencia; para mí fue sentir las llamas del mismo infierno. Yo le voy a demostrar lo que en verdad significa quemarse en vida y desear morir._

 _Veré, con o sin sus hijas, para mí, asecharlo y matarlo no supondría ningún desafío._

 _Podría simplemente infiltrarme como un fan a sus conferencias y darle un tiro; o algo más fácil aún, darle la suma sustanciosa de dinero prometida a uno de sus conocidos para envenenarlo y verlo morir lento en una cama de hospital sin que sus adoradas niñas puedan salvarlo._

 _Lamentablemente nada de eso me daría la satisfacción que busco._

 _Así que he decidido, que quiero que se suicide._

 _A partir de hoy tiene 12 días para descifrar mi identidad o morir de la forma que más le convenga, y por cada día que deje pasar, voy a destruir a cada persona de esta ciudad que significa algo para usted._

 _No siempre es necesaria una pistola para mandar al infierno a una persona._

 _Tome en cuenta mi advertencia, profesor._

 _Ah, y sólo como una cordial advertencia:_

 _No se le ocurre meter a sus hijas en esto, o ellas también pagaran el precio por su cobardía._

 _Atentamente: Astaroth._

Una vez hecha la cara, un par de manos enguantadas la tomaron, la doblaron con cuidado en dos y la introdujeron al sobre. No le importó pasar su lengua verde por donde estaba el pegamento; nadie nunca podría identificarlo por su alterado ADN jamás.

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará? —preguntó una sensual mujer de cabello negro.

—Conozco demasiado bien a Utonio como para saber que no meterá a sus monstruos en esto. Más que nada, porque él las ama —soltando una risa gutural, Dick Hardly, o lo que sea en lo que se había transformado y por alguna razón cósmica del destino había sobrevivido, tomó la carta entre sus manos saboreando su pronta venganza—. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la mujer tomó el sobre y desapareció en una bola de humo.

—Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, Utonio. ¡Qué dé comienzo el juego!

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 _Algo largo para ser un drabble pero muy pequeño para ser un one-shot._

 _Quería hacer algo en honor a este caballero, Jonh. No transcribí la carta original tal cual puesto que eso sería plagio; ojalá este escrito no esté en esa categoría._

 _La verdad dudo hacer un fic con esta trama ya que ya se aclaró quién es el que escribió la carta para nuestro querido profesor. En fin, ojalá les haya gustado y si desean participar en la actividad de la página pueden buscarla en Facebook y enterarse de los detalles. ¡Anímense a participar!_

 _¡Saludos y hasta pronto!_

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
